TimeGap
by nathanielmorgan93
Summary: Whatever happened to the Vizards between the Aizen betrayul and them meeting Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

Shinji wakes up and starts to stir, his vision begins to become normal after being a blur, he looks over and see's Hachi, Love, Kensei, Hiyori, and the rest of what the Soul Society now classifies as Hollows or contaminated...Kisuke walks forward with Yoruichi behind him and says "We had to run away and now we're going to have to hide from the Soul Society, most likely forever". Shinji then began to reply but he heard his hollow voice and was disgusted by it. "Sorry Shinji I tried to research it seems that you'll have to get used to that for awhile." Shinji then simply replied "Crap...well what I was going to say was, what's the plan?". Kisuke then replied "Well I thought it would be best if we split up." "Agreed" said Shinji, then Hiyori woke up and said "Ow...what the hell happened?" then Shinji gave her a quick run-down "We're hiding from the soul society and going to split up and go on our ways, so wake up the rest." Hiyori then said "Blah, blah, blah whatever..." and then started to kick everyone to wake them up. "So what do you plan on doing?" asked Shinji. "Well Tessai and I, will be going to The World of the Living and find some quiet work to do." replied Kisuke, Shinji then stands and says "Ok well nice knowing you I guess" then shakes Kisuke's hand awkwardly. Then Kisuke and flash steps away.

"So where are we going Shinji?" asks Lisa. "Yeah, Baldy where we headed?" said Hiyori. "I'm not bald." replied Shinji "GOOSE!" exclaimed Hiyori."AHH!" screamed Shinji. "hahaha" chuckled Hiyori. "Oh...you thought that was funny..." said Shinji as he started to unscathe his sword. "YEAH, what you gonna do about it Baldy!?" exclaimed Hiyori. "This..." said Shinji as he swung his sword. Then as they began to scuffle Lisa walked over and knocked them over the head with her sword scabbard as they fell over comedy style. "Maybe we should head out now" said Hachigen. "Agreed" said Kensei. Then they all start flash stepping towards a place called...Jersy Shore!(not really :D)

When they finally arrived in a small city when the date is 1912. (remember it happened 101 years ago in bleach time) They buy a paper to see what time/date it is and they read about a boat called the titanic, "Stupid Baldys must've designed it wrong." said Hiyori. "Well maybe it was just a weird accident." said Mashiro."Whatever..." replied Hiyori."Well no matter" said Shinji "It's time to find jobs so we can buy a house." So Hiyori since she looked so young became a child factory worker, Lisa a secretary for a wealthy business-man, Love a butler, Shinji and Kensei worked at a Butchershop, Rose as a Harp player in a fancy restaurant, and Hachigen as a Librarian. Then one by one things start going bad already...When the manager of the factory tried to whip Hiyori she beat him down with her shoe to a bloody pulp, Lisa got sexually harassed and smacked her Boss to unconsiusness, Love just sat around all day reading Manga, Shinji and Kensei used the Butcher Knives to spar so they got fired, Rose didn't play the right music so they fired him, Hachigen...well he didn't do anything wrong so he didn't get fired. "Well looks like we weren't cut out for this kind of stuff huh?" said Shinji. "Nope" said everyone else in unison. "Well how much do we have all together?" asked Shinji. "1...2...3...$23 bucks all together." replied Lisa "Well I guess that'll last us for a few weeks (back then $100 = rich lol) well I heard of a ghost town a few miles from here so that'll be good shelter all we have to do is buy food." said Shinji. "Ok so what should we get?" asked Lisa. "Well for now the essentials y'know like the food groups." replied Shinji. "So that's beef, bread, veggies, fruits, and protein ok." said Lisa. "Ok guess we'll split up then just ask around for the location to the ghost town it's pretty infamous so just about everyone will probably know where it is." said Shinji.

"Ok, we'll see you guys later." said Lisa. So then Lisa, Rose, Mashiro and Hachigen went off to buy the groceries while the rest of the group went off to their new home. When they arrived they instantly started to train because they would one day seek their vengeance. First of course they wanted to see what kind of new powers they had since they now are the Vizards. Well they see when they hav their masks on they're automatically stronger, faster, and more skilled. But now it's time to train to a greater level of power.

(hey i just want 5 reviews to show that people want chap. 2)


	2. The first Cero!

**Well here's chapter 2. I hope ya'll like it (And btw Hollow Shinji is the cover for the story so if you don't have an imagination well there you go.)**

One day while training around 2:00 P.M, after finding out the mask eventually dissappears, with everyone back from shopping they were trying to find out the pros and cons of hollowfying, Shinji and love were sparring, they were both exhauseted when Love landed a good clean blow and knocked Shinji out clean "Phew, man Shinji can hold his own..." sighed Love, "Hehehe..." "Oh Shinji you woke up?" asked Love "Hehe...Haha...HAHAHAHA!" They all turned to Shinji wide eyed, when they saw his head to his whole left arm was fully hollowfied when his hand started forming a ball of energy "HE'S FORMING A CERO! LOVE DODGE!" shouted Kensei. tackling him just in time when Shinji fired "HAHAHAHAHA!" Shinji laughed as his hollowfying continued to spread to his top half of his chest and elbow to shoulder of his right arm, so now his body started to get faster, stronger, and all around deadlier.

"Slam! Tengumaru!" shouted Love. "Play...Kinshara" Rose said. "Smash...Hogurotonbo!" Shouted Lisa. "Butcher Kubikiriorochi!" Shouted Hiyori. "Hachi get ready to bind him!" commanded Kensei. Love tried to hit Shinji with an overhead slam, but Shinji dodged by jumping in the air, Hiyori appeared behind him shouting "I hope you have instant regeneration, Baldy!" while cleaving through his left arm. Shinji turned with his sword and swiped at Hiyori laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She tried to block but his sheer strength broke her sword, she now had a gash over her left eye making the left side of her face covered in blood. He was now from mid-thigh up hollow. Lisa swiped through his chest halfway when Shinji stopped it and then he adjusted it so the shaft of her spear would be in his hollow hole, his chest then healed around it and her eyes widened as he started walking toward her, she let go and flash stepped away. He grabbed the spear and pulled it out. He growled as it cut him, he then grabbed it by the very bottom and started swinging it around...just then black started coming to Hiyori's eyes, while Rose shot Kinshara towards Shinji, hit it away with his sword and chucked Lisa's spear at Lisa, "Here...HAVE IT BACK!". But when he positioned himslf to throw it..a seal began to form on him."Bakudo! number Ninety-Nine!" announced Hachigen. "DAMN IT! LET ME GO FAT-ASS!" Shouted Shinji as he fought them off from sheer will and brute strength. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? HADO NUMBER EIGHTY-EIGHT HIRYU GEKIZOKU SHINTEN RAIHO!" screamed Hachi, "Aw...shit..." said Shinji taking it full force, while it's his knees up in hollow form.

Shinji"s hollow parts fall off, and his mask reverts back to reishi as he passes out.

"Phew, man...that was a wake up call..." sighs Love. "You said it." Kensei agreed. "Come on...the sun's setting..." said Lisa "It's time for some rest." "Yay! Come on Kensei! Let's go to bed!" exclaimed Mashiro. Everyone sweat dropped at the statement. So eventually they all went to sleep and Mashiro only attempted to sudduce Kensei twice until she fell asleep dreaming of him, while everyoneelse tried to get used to their new home, you see when they came upon the ghost town they naturally picked the biggest house it was a square two-story house it had the front door back door and two windows on every side, when you first walked in you had the living room to your first right, a storage room to your second right, to your left you had the dining room, to your second left the kitchen, and then all the way to the back a staircase, which brought you up to the bedrooms. It had eight bedrooms, on your left it was Shinji, Lisa, Rose, then Hachi, on your right it was Mashiro, Hiyori, Love, then Kensei.

As the distant sun rises anew and the famer's rooste crows all the Vizards wake up..."DAMN, ROOSTER! I'LL MAKE IT INTO A FRIED CHICKEN!" screamed Hiyori. "Calm the fuck down!" shouted Lisa. Just then they realized...there's only one bathroom! "AAGGGGGHH!" they all screamed except Hachi sense he doesn't act like that and Shinji since he was still in bed tired from the near full hollofication. It was Rose in first, "Damnit Rose you take too long!" said Love..."Slam! Tengumaru!" "Wait what!?" asked Mashiro, Hiyori, and Kensei. "Love don't do it..." scolded Lisa. "But...look at my hairdo..." when they finally noticed his hair it took all self-control to not laugh...his first middle spike was slicked back like he was running fast, the first right from the middle was curved like a horn, the far right was curved in a droopy way like a plant in the rain; his left spike from the middle looked like it was curved going for his middle, and his far left was in a spiral going up. "What did you do to your hair?" asked Lisa. "This always happens when I sleep..."he replied as he hung his head in embaressment, "Ah! Man that felt good!" said Rose has he came out in a towel. "Mine!" said Love as he dived in the door of the bathroom. "You Baldy! Come out of there!" screamed Hiyori. "NOPE!" he then leaned Tengumaru (His Zanpaktou) against the door.

Just as they all finished up, and Hachi finished making breakfast, Shinji walked down the steps slowly as to not over exert his body. They could hear his every step too, since the house was so old and squeaky. "Who...did I...hurt..?" asked Shinji in short breaths. "Wellllll...you stole Lisa's Zanpaktou, called Hachi fat, and nearly killed Love...but other then that we'e all fine..." replied Kensei. "Oh...I'm so...sorry...Hachi...I didn't...mean it..." Shinji apologized as he started coughing. "Sit down Shinji, It's fine...I did hit you with a level 88 Hado..." Hachi said. "Haha...Ok, your right...thanks for the food Hachi..." "So there's some things we need to clarify..." said Lisa "What are going to call ourselves...and who's going to be the leader..?"

"Ok how about the masked men?" asked Love. Soon as he said that however Lisa and Hiyori's eyes squinted and they had a creepy smile."What was that, Love?" asked Lisa. "Oh...um...nothing..."stammered Love. "How about the Badasses!?" asked Hiyori. "Nooo...that won't work..." said Kensei. "OH! I KNOW KENSEI!" Mashiro screamed in his ear. "WHAT!?" growled Kensei as his ear continued ringing. "THE VIZARDS! THE WORLD'S GREATEST SUPERHERO'S!" "Hmm...I like the name...like the mask is our visor right?" asked Shinji. "MMMHMMM!" Mashiro nodded. "OK well that's settled then all for "_The Vizards_" say **I**" "**I**" they all replied in unison.

"Welllll...I say Shinji as leader" said Kensei. "Wait, What? Why me?" "Well I agree" replied Rose "Hello? Anybody hear me?" said Shinji. "Yeah he is after all the fastest developer..." said Love. Yeah..." said Mashiro, Hiyori, and Lisa. "Indeed." agreed Hachi. "WAIT!WHY ME!? I'M NOT SPECIAL! I COULDN'T EVEN CONTROL MYSELF!" screamed Shinji. "Which is exactly why we're going to get ahold of these Hollow bastards!" shouted Kensei.

**Author's Note: Ok so hoped ya'll liked it decide to make Hachi get mad at being called fat like Choji from "Naruto" also hope Ya'll liked how the battle went. Please R&R (Read & Review)**


End file.
